


New Years Joy

by IndieCent



Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Polyamory, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieCent/pseuds/IndieCent
Summary: A Sequel toYang's Christmasby Damien Kova, Weiss intends on showing her appreciation to Nora for taking care of her teammate over a long, cold winter break.





	New Years Joy

**Author's Note:**

> So I completed this story for New Years in 2018, but like a fool, didn't post it here. I'm fixing that now! I hope y'all enjoy it and make sure to check Damien's story for the first half! If you like my stuff, follow me on Twitter @IndieCentWriter to see updates!

The soft sounds of tall heels pressing against carpet were the only noises playing throughout the hallways of the Beacon dorms. One sole figure walked purposefully through those halls, looking around to ensure she was alone on her way to a precise location. She took in the sights of Christmas decorations still lining the walls and littering the campus, giving her a strange feeling knowing that it was already past the holiday. The darkness of the nearing midnight made it appear festive and joyous, only for that to feel strange nearly a week after the day in question.

In fact, it was already New Year’s Eve.

It had been several days since that special holiday where Nora surprised her friend with company amidst the lonely halls. Yang couldn’t gush enough about how beautiful a friend Nora was, and even went into details about exactly what gift Nora gave her on Christmas to certain individuals over specific phone calls.

Thanks to those conversations, Weiss continued to make her way toward her team’s dorm after arriving on campus days before the end of the holiday break. Her confident steps refused to falter, even while her heart beat quickly in her chest at the thought of what she had in store. 

Soon enough, she stood in front of her team’s dorm. The door stood slightly ajar, which wasn’t too surprising. From the stories she heard from Yang, she and Nora weren’t huge on ‘hiding’ things while they remained as the only occupants of the school. Weiss already heard music coming from inside, alongside a humming voice that told her that she wouldn’t have to go far to find the one she was looking for.

Slowly opening the door, Weiss took a step inside and looked toward the source of the music, a stereo to the side of the room. Standing in front of it with nary a single scrap of clothing in sight, Nora shook her bare hips side to side in the beat of the song as she adjusted one setting or another. The heiress couldn’t help but stand and appreciate that sight for a minute, taking in every movement of the redhead’s perky rear. 

Unfortunately, or possibly quite fortunately, she had plans for that rear that forced her to speak up and break the girl out of her cheery moment.

Standing as tall as she could and straightening out her clothes, Weiss tried to look dignified as she cleared her throat to get Nora’s attention. “Nora-”

With all plans came flaws, and Weiss’ failed to account for Nora’s response to unexpected threats.

“AAHHHHH!” Nora screamed at the top of her lungs in fright, picking up the stereo in front of her and turning sharply toward the voice. She only noticed who called out to her just an instant before she would have thrown the device, allowing her to let out a tensed breath. “Whew! Don’t sneak up on me, silly!”

While Nora appeared to calm down quickly, it wasn’t until she finished putting down the stereo that Weiss untensed, having been frightened thoroughly by the scream and threat of an electronic to the head. She needed to straighten her clothes once more after leaving her defensive stance, only for those efforts to be ruined yet again by a sudden hug from a very nude Nora. 

Despite all her preparation, Weiss couldn’t ever be quite prepared to handle Nora’s...Nora-ness, and it killed her more that she never quite had an all-encompassing word to describe her. Regardless, she wrapped her arms around the other girl in a slightly more stiff hug, a blush firmly on her cheeks at the other girl’s shameless actions. 

After a moment of holding Weiss, Nora’s constantly-racing mind took note of something strange touching her back in the other girl’s hands. Her curiosity demanded answers, leading to a faster-than-average break from contact. She pulled away from Weiss and started bouncing back and forth, taking in the sight of a wrapped present in the other girl’s hand.

“What’s that?!” She asked with excitement as she reached out and grabbed Weiss’ wrist, bringing it closer to her view. “Is it a present for Yang?! Oooh! I bet it is! Did you get her something sexy~?”

After nearly a week of what Weiss heard to be almost non-stop sex with Yang, Weiss allowed herself to forgive Nora for her increased enthusiasm for just about everything. It didn’t change her plans in the slightest and even made her feel more certain of the fact that Nora would love what she had in store.

“No, actually,” Weiss corrected as she held the present out flatly, showing the label stating ‘To: Nora Valkyrie’ on the top, “it is for you.”

After taking what must have been the world’s longest gasp, Nora snatched the present and unwrapped it in a flash of torn paper. It took just an instant for those teal eyes to look down at a box, and then an instant more for the lid to fling away and reveal fluffy pink fabric with a hammer emblem stamped firmly in the center. Those same bright eyes went wide as her constant smile grew a dozen sizes, excited beyond belief at the gift.

“What is it?!” Nora quickly asked as she stared happily at the fabric, making Weiss’ head fall as she gently shook her head.

“I’d recommend taking it out of the box,” Weiss calmly assisted, finding herself smiling at the girl’s antics rather than her more common annoyance. She found it so much easier to appreciate Nora after her recent thoughts than she felt in the past, making her so glad to have made the decision to return early as she did.

When Nora followed Weiss’ advice, she learned quickly that it was a big, fluffy scarf made just for her. She wasted no time in wrapping it around her neck, allowing it to be the only clothing adorning her skin. It felt akin to a warm, fluffy cloud, and she  _ loved it.  _

Strong arms wrapped Weiss is another tight hug before she could even say ‘Merry Christmas,’ nearly crushing the air out of her and showing her how much Nora appreciated the gift. Weiss knew the next part would go over just as well if not better, which made her efforts more than worth it.

Reaching up while Nora still hugged her, Weiss touched her finger to the scarf and channeled her aura, activating the dust hidden within the material. In a rush of almost magical power, the scarf turned warmer than it could be otherwise and even channeled that warmth through Nora’s entire frame. The temperature of Nora’s body pressed against Weiss started to rise above the slight chill of the dorm, combatting her otherwise bare nature.

Nora backed away and brought her hands up to the source of warmth, feeling its energy and basking in the comfort it provided. “This is  _ so cool! _ ”

Straightening her skirt and smiling with pride, Weiss nodded and then held a hand out to the redhead. Nora instantly grabbed it with both hands without even knowing why Weiss offered it, making the slightly taller girl giggle.

“Now, before Yang returns from...the showers?” Weiss looked around the room, considering for the first time that her teammate wasn’t around.

“Yeah!” Nora nodded and giggled, knowing something interesting that Weiss didn’t. “We were working out naked in the gym! Then we went to the showers, and she takes  _ forever  _ in the showers, and she kept complaining that I squirted into her hair, so I finished first and told her that I would be waiting here with sexy music!”

Rolling her eyes and smiling at Nora’s apparent tendency to overshare, Weiss tugged on the girl’s hand as she walked toward the door. “Well, while she’s indisposed, I feel that now would be an excellent time to show you the rest of your present.”

A loud cry of ‘There’s more?!’ rang out through the hall as the half-naked duo walked onward, led by Weiss toward the center of her efforts. 

Several minutes later, after some pesky silence by Weiss in refusing to explain herself, the pair reached the main exit from the dorms. Weiss didn’t hesitate for a moment to open the door and walk right through, though Nora quickly slowed in her steps.

Snow fell lazily through the lamp-lit air as a chill shook anyone that dared step outside. Everyone except Nora, it seemed.

“It’s not that cold?” Nora asked quizzically as, despite her almost completely bare form, nothing but the slightest cool breeze ran across her skin. It proved cool enough to raise goosebumps on her arms and to stiffen the perky nipples atop her chest, but not enough to cause the girl any significant discomfort. She started rubbing at her own body to see if that sensation was correct alongside sticking it out to feel the snow, attempting to see what was apparently wrong with her sense of temperature.

As Nora’s face showed her apparent awe, Weiss stood slightly taller with pride. “It’s the scarf,” she informed helpfully, still leading Nora along, “it warms your whole body, and serves to provide significant resistance to the cold.” Hours and hours and hours of Schnee Dust Company resources went into researching that particular usage of dust, and Weiss simply redirected some resources to ensure that a fluffy scarf ended up being one of the first produced uses of the technology. 

There were benefits to the connections she held, and the bright smile of wonder on Nora’s face was looking to be yet another benefit. 

It took a few more moments, but Nora’s distraction with the weather finally redirected toward their apparent destination. At the very least, Nora suddenly hoped it was their destination, and wanted to approach it so badly that she sprinted forward with a cheer, dragging Weiss by the hand.

“This is so awesome! What is this?!” The question came as Nora brought them to the center courtyard of the school, where the iconic hunter statue stood tall. Yet, despite often serving as the sole decoration of the area, the courtyard had several additions that late night.

The entire area, circled by the large white archways, was frozen over with a layer of ice. Extending then from that ice were dozens of precisely-crafted sculptures, each depicting images of fiery battles and intense combat. Icy grimm battled equally icy huntsmen and huntresses, trading savage blows despite being utterly still.

Nora took in every inch of the sculptures, struck silent in amazement. Not only were they gorgeous in their quality, in their sculpting, but also in the  _ lights.  _

Sprinkled throughout the ice in a rainbow of different colors depicting every brutal swipe and bright explosion,  _ dust _ turned the scene from impressive to positively  _ magical _ . The entire area looked as though tiny, twinkling stars deigned the art impressive enough to deserve their light, then chose to inhabit the ice just for their enjoyment. 

To Weiss’ shock, it looked as though Nora was ready to cry. Before Weiss could ask why, however, Nora surprised her by turning toward her and taking her into a light hug; soft, but clearly full of meaning. 

“Why did you make this for me?” The redhead’s voice came softly as she hid her face from Weiss, still keeping her in the embrace.

The heiress held her in return, rubbing her back. “You were there for my teammate- my  _ friend,  _ in a time that she was lonely and I couldn’t be. She told me how much she appreciated what you did.” Weiss pulled back, allowing her to see the few tears of joy falling down Nora’s eyes as she held gently onto the girl’s sides. “Ruby, Blake and I all wished we could be here with Yang on Christmas, and you fulfilled that role wonderfully. Now, I’m paying back our debt to you by providing you with a New Year’s to remember.”

Nora just nodded, not wanting to accidentally spoil the moment by rambling. Weiss wouldn’t have minded, but the redhead didn’t want to risk anything right then. She tried to wipe her eyes as Weiss then took her hand and started leading her through the sculptures, aiming for one in particular. 

They stood soon in front of a large throne of ice, topped with a pristine, twinkling pink version of Nora’s emblem. Weiss helped her take a seat on the ice, sending a slight shiver of excitement through Nora’s body as her bare slit and rear made contact with the ice. It was strange to feel that it was hardly cool compared to what she expected, showing off once more how amazing Weiss’ first gift was. 

“Now,” Weiss cleared her throat as she stood in front of Nora with a blush on her cheeks, “I’m going to give you the other part of your gift. You showed Yang a certain sort of appreciation, and I would like to extend that feeling to you as well.”

From somewhere nearby, music started to play. Nora looked around to find the source, but it seemed to be coming from everywhere. She soon turned her attention back to Weiss, as the white-haired girl closed her eyes and started to sway to the music.

Back and forth, her hips swayed to the majestic rhythm. She reached for the black buttons of her heavy dress and snapped them off one by one, following the beat. 

With a spin, Weiss stripped away her dress in one motion, allowing it to fall to the side and bare her body. Pale flesh suddenly contrasted against lacy black lingerie as Nora took in Weiss’ lithe form with growing excitement. She hardly considered the fact that she was naked outside until Weiss started to join her, allowing the redhead’s arousal to spike as she waited with bated breath for Weiss to continue.

Those soft blue eyes suddenly snapped open to look at Nora with lust, increasing the Valkyrie’s own. Weiss came close as she played along the music, showing the other girl just how well her body could move. She knew in her heart she could rival Blake and Yang when it came to tantalizing movements, and the degree to which Nora became enraptured in her dance served as sweet vindication. 

Weiss soon approached Nora once more and encroached upon her throne, straddling the redhead as she continued to move to the music. She brought her modest chest close to Nora’s face, then let out a moan as she felt the other girl’s hands land on her sides. Her eyes shut as she let out sounds of pleasure, egging Nora on as those energetic hands slid over her form. They soon came to the clasp of her bra and all but ripped it open, bringing a gasp from Weiss as her breasts became exposed to the air. 

Nora felt a pool of her own juices leaking onto the throne as she simultaneously felt Weiss’ sticky fluids leaking onto her thighs, making her burn with desire. She wanted to explore the heiress’ body  _ immediately _ , and her hands quickly slid down that slender frame to those teasing black panties. She just wanted to rip them off and see what lay underneath, only for Weiss to press a finger to her lips. Nora barely got the message in time, letting go of the fabric already caught between her fingers.

The heiress looked down on her with a smirk, glad that Nora obeyed her silent command. She needed the energetic girl to simply sit back and enjoy, without any reciprocation. Weiss didn’t mind the idea of having more fun with Nora, but tonight wasn’t about her own pleasure, it was about Nora’s.

The redhead watched as Weiss leaned forward with devious lust, looking ready to kiss her. She closed her eyes and leaned up in preparation, only to feel the heiress’ cool lips press against somewhere else entirely. She jolted as that soft touch arrived on her neck, followed by another and another. Teal eyes shot open as she writhed in her seat, unprepared for Weiss quickly finding one of her weak spots. It didn’t occur to her that Yang may have spoiled that secret, but she wasn’t very interested in thinking about why Weiss knew about it when she was preoccupied trying to handle those soft lips pressing against her skin.

Trying to distract herself enough that she wouldn’t embarrass herself by having a climax just from being teased- something Yang spent well over a day training her to do- Nora clenched her eyes tight as she reached up to fiddle with her scarf. The warm, plush texture of it felt fantastic between her fingers, but even that was hard to focus on when she felt Weiss’ hands start to roam over her body. 

Delicate digits brushed over Nora’s skin, shifting between feather-light touches that felt more like a cool breeze and harder presses of those fingers over her hips to leave flushed signs of their presence. It was all perfect, unbelievably so. Nora’s increasingly frantic and aroused mind wondered if Weiss somehow practiced this, somehow knew every detail of how she loved to be touched.

Weiss would thank her teammate for the advice and complimented herself on executing it all so well as her friend writhed beneath her touch. She skirted purposefully around Nora’s breasts, teasing the sides and underneath without giving them the more harsh treatment that gave the girl the most satisfaction. She similarly played with the redhead’s wonderful thighs while just barely going high enough to touch the sopping lips of her pussy, then quickly pull away as though it were an accident.

Minutes of teasing resulted in a series of small shocks to Weiss’ fingers as if she rubbed her feet on some carpet. She smiled as she felt Nora shake underneath her touch, obviously working incredibly hard to hold herself back from taking matters into her own hands. Nora clearly deserved a reward for those efforts.

Finally breaking away from her teasing touches, Weiss cupped Nora’s pussy as she did the same to her breast, twisting her palms to give the girl dozens of times more satisfaction than she felt in the past minutes. Tension flooded out of Nora’s tight form, though plenty remained behind as she continued to crave a sweet, sweet climax.

Curling her fingers back, Weiss slid a pair of slender digits easily into Nora’s core, feeling her own arousal spike at how warm and welcoming the passage was to her touch. She wasted no time in pumping them quickly as she squeezed down on the girl’s sizeable chest, knowing that only Nora and Yang could ever rival each other on how rough they enjoyed their sex. Not to say they didn’t appreciate a gentle touch, but if what she heard was correct, Nora would enjoy a much more  _ explosive  _ New Year’s celebration. 

The powerful body beneath Weiss twitched and leaned into the touch, breathy moans already leaking into her ear. They came between needy whimpers as Nora remained so painfully desperate, wanting Weiss’ touch more than anything else at that moment.

Weiss let go of Nora’s breast and brought a pair of fingers to one of the girl’s stiff, cotton candy pink nipples, clasping it firmly between them. She started to  _ squeeze  _ down on the nub right as she pressed down with her other palm, grinding it against the oh-so-sensitive clit below. 

Tingling shocks hit Weiss at every point of contact between her body and Nora’s, forcing her to hold back a giggle as she started to lick at the girl’s receptive neck. 

“Does it feel good?” Weiss asked between long swipes of her tongue, bringing out shudders between cries and jerks from Nora. “Why don’t you tell me how it feels~?”

As much as Nora had a thousand thoughts within her mind about Weiss’ treatment of her body, it was nearly impossible to get them all across while Weiss continued to play with every weak spot she had. She hardly noticed that her hands had made their way onto the heiress’ body, her fingers digging into Weiss’ hips as she struggled to not lose complete control of herself.

“It’s so good!” Nora gasped out as bolts of unadulterated pleasure shot through her body like lighting, confusing her senses and making it so much harder to control the natural electricity in her veins. Tears started to pool in her eyes as Weiss struck that perfect cluster of nerves inside her pussy as well, playing with her g-spot as though it were a kitten’s toy. “Please don’t stop! Pleasepleasplease! I’m gonna- I’m-!”

Before Nora could experience that perfect peak, the sight of Weiss’ lustful face overtook her vision. She didn’t understand what was happening until the heiress’ lips were pressed tightly against her own, with a slender tongue entering her mouth and muffling her moans and cries of ecstasy.

When it finally hit, fireworks went off all throughout Nora’s body. She squealed into Weiss’ mouth as she squirted all over the other girl’s hand, filled with the purest form of bliss and relief. Nora shuddered and jolted as Weiss leaned further against her, their bodies pressed flush against each other as she continued to finger Nora and let the girl ride out her climax. 

Holding Nora so close was more of a rush than Yang could ever have described, leaving Weiss to feel charged as energy moved through herself and Nora. The sensation was intoxicating and addicting, and she felt a small pang of sadness the instant it stopped. 

Breaking the kiss several moments later, Weiss looked softly into Nora’s slightly dazed gaze. “There’s just one last thing,” she spoke as she lightly tapped the girl’s nose, giggling, “we just need Yang to hurry up and finish with that shower of hers…”

As if summoned through the uttering of her name, Nora and Weiss suddenly heard Yang’s voice call out.

“Guys! There you are!”

Twisting herself to look back as Nora leaned to the side, they both looked toward the source of the voice and witnessed a  _ very  _ naked Yang jogging toward them. Unlike either of them, not a scrap of clothing covered Yang’s flesh, relying solely on the warmth of her own body to protect her from the cold. It had the side effect of allowing both girls to see the girl’s chest jiggling with every step, refusing to let their arousal calm down. 

Their eyes stayed on Yang’s body until she was right in front of them, and then quite suddenly  _ on them  _ as she leaped onto the icy throne. Weiss let out a cry of indignation as Nora just laughed, wrapping her arms around Weiss and Yang while Yang did the same in return. Weiss had no choice but to remain crushed in between them, though the warm touch of their soft bodies against her own was quickly relaxing her nerves.

“Did you two have fun?” Yang soon asked without nearly as much teasing in her voice as Weiss expected. The question felt more genuine than anything, leaving Nora and Weiss to stare into each other’s eyes as they nodded in response. “Awesome!”

Letting go of the hug, Yang helped the other two shuffle in the seat, ending with a more interesting arrangement. Yang sat in the center of the throne with both smaller girls on her lap, her arms wrapped around their bare stomachs. 

“So how do we know it’s midnight?” Yang suddenly asked as the other two were still locked in a sense of bliss, only slightly snapping them out of it.

Weiss sat up slightly as attention turned to her for an answer which she gladly provided. “Well, since I prepared everything correctly, there should be-”

Before she could finish the statement, a pop and whistle sounded off in the distance. All three girls looked toward the source and immediately witnessed an explosion in the sky. A bright, colorful firework blossomed in the shape of a bright pink hammer, showing the Nora and Yang exactly what Weiss was trying to tell them about. Two mouths dropped open in awe as Weiss took pride in the showing, happy to have things work out so well. The show went on and on with gorgeous lights and effects, starting the new year with beauty. Fireworks in the shape of Weiss and Yang’s emblems went off as well, followed closely by a massive explosion of their other friends’ symbols. 

Loud pops and bangs trailed off into silence as the final rocket finished its show, leaving the girls to themselves. Beauty still surrounded them in the ice, but none of their thoughts were on the things around them. They could only think of the warm of each other as their bodies pressed together, and it was Yang that finally addressed their shared thoughts.

“You know, now that it’s a new year and all…” She looked at Weiss and Nora as she squeezed them closer, “And since we’ve gotten...close… Do you think we could maybe...get closer? Together?”

As they stared into Yang’s lavender eyes, neither girl heard Yang’s normal confidence. They heard uncertainty and the purest form of hope, and every bit of it resonated perfectly with what they felt in their own chests. Light blue and teal eyes locked for a second before they returned to lavender, excitement visible inside of them.

In one simultaneous motion, Nora and Weiss leaned down to kiss the sides of Yang’s mouth, silently accepting the idea. In a way that made the blonde beam with happiness.

The new year had a lot in store for the three of them, and they couldn’t wait.


End file.
